9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25
August 23, 2014 The giant networks air teleserye on primetime, sequestered TV station RPN-9 become the newest Philippine TV sensation 9TV will start airing two new local primetime dramas this month on August 25 (Monday) while further strengthens its primetime block Primetime Superstar. Among the hits are I'm a Princesa and Fall in Love for You are the latest additions to 9TV's fast-growing lineup of top-rating primetime shows. The new series are calculate to bringing in fantaserye and kilig-serye. The exodus of stars from other stations is also imminent. Teen star Ingrid dela Paz plays the lead role in I'm a Princesa I'm a Princesa is setting the much awaited uptrend of teen fantaserye with a perfect mix of fantasy, teen drama, adventure and romance. One of the most talented teen stars of fantasy series. The 20-year-old teen star Ingrid dela Paz as play the lead as Princesa Salvador, with the primetime prince Arron Villaflor. The story is about Princesa Salvador (Ingrid dela Paz), an 18-year-old ordinary girl who dreamed to be an actress is she dressed up like a pink dress with a gorgeous princess tale while she is going to high school are best friends and begins in the fairy tale world. David de Guzman (Arron Villaflor), a handsome male he is giving on his girlfriend Princesa invites all the ladies in the kingdom to a ball, hoping to find a wife for his nephew. Princesa's adventure of the castle tale and her prince charming and crystal, she hopes to be able to make of her come true and become famous and even the college student. This much-awaited teen fantaserye is competing with the cast are Minnie Aguilar as Dante Salvador as the father, Cherie Gil as Cherry Salvador as the mother, Brod Pete as King Pete is a king man, Loisa Andalio as Mariz is a youngest girl in the world, Joshua Garcia as Pandi is the leading boy of town, Cecil Paz as Kakai is the witch granted, Rolly Inocencio as Ronald, Esolve Briones as Rustom, Kyra Custodio as Lindsay is a kikay fairy in the charmer, Angelo Pasco as Luis, Kazel Kinouchi as Claire, Jon Avila as John is the awkward stage hand who spends her time just wishing, Annyka Asisto as Luiz, Charles Christianson as Christian, Michelle Arciaga as Melissa tear her clothes and lock her in the basement, Franz Ocampo as Kris, OJ Decena as Francis, Vahessa Grindrud as Grindrud comes to the rescue and enables her to go to the ball in a fancy dress and carriage, Reynan Pitero as Playro and Joonee Gamboa and Ryan. I'm a Princesa premieres August 25, from Monday to Friday 7:30pm on 9TV's Primetime Superstar. Directed by RJ Nuevas, written by Noreen Capili, executive producers are Marissa V. Kalaw and Mae Santos. Empress Shuck and John Wayne Sace will star a kilig-serye Fall in Love for You Fall in Love for You is the first-ever primetime romantic dramedy series. With a unique formula of soap opera,romantic comedy and light drama, 9TV’s first kilig-serye is top-billed by the newest primetime princess Empress Schuck and the primetime prince John Wayne Sace. Jonathan Ramos (John Wayne Sace) is a men whose charm and his girlfriend in often hooked. Roxanne delos Santos (Empress Schuck), a young women she is so pretty and beautiful. Does have as mother Klarisse Ramos (Helen Gamboa), a mother is a family and Mon Santos (Dante Rivero), a father is the work at place. Roxanne's best friend Sophia dela Paz (Erin Ocampo), a sister of the friend. Jorro Mendoza (DM Sevilla), a handsome men in the world. This much-awaited kilig-serye is led by a stellar cast of the most bankable artists of their generation, including the country’s finest actors: Ramon Christopher as Delfin, a wealthy businessman whose past brings his son back to memory; Bing Loyzaga as Aaron Barrinuevo; and Mickey Ferriols as Lulu. Completing the all-star cast are some of today’s young stars including James Blanco as Daniel, Janelle Quintana as Roselle, Theo Bernados as Bernardo, Cai Cortez as Mini, Kristel Goodwin as France, Carla Humphries as Carmen and JR de Guzman as Albert. Fall in Love for You is directed by Joel Lamangan, with a top-notch production headed by Edlyn Tallada-Abuel as Production Unit Manager and Elmer Gatchalian as creative consultant. Will Jonathan and Roxanne will fall in love me again? Join the most kilig love on TV in Fall in Love for You, starting on August 25, Mondays to Fridays, 9:30pm on 9TV's Primetime Superstar. ''Kasama Ako! Basta't 9TV Ako! :9TV continues its competitive edge in the ratincs race. The growth just can't be stopped! The station's upward trend continues! Sadyang hindi na mapipigil ang pag-akyat nito ng tagumpay mga Kasama! :9TV, to be the number 3 network in the country. '''The Best of Weeknight Primetime' :Showbiz Ka! (Monday to Friday at 4:00 pm) :Las Bandidas (Monday to Friday at 4:30 pm) :My Love, Madame Butterfly (Monday to Friday at 5:00 pm) :Meet the Date (Monday to Friday at 5:30 pm) :Batang X: Ang Pagbabalik (Monday to Friday at 6:00 pm) :I'm a Pricnesa (Monday to Friday at 7:30 pm) :The Walking Dead (Monday at 8:00 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :American Idol (Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :Smallville (Monday at 8:45 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :Community (Tuesday at 9:00 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :24: Live Another Day (Thursday at 8:45 pm) (World-Class US Primetime) :Fall in Love for You (Monday to Friday at 9:30 pm) :Romantic love stories performed by first-rate actors and actresses. :Corazon Salvaje (Monday to Friday at 10:00 pm) :Love Around (Monday to Friday at 10:30 pm) :Monday to Friday :Arangkada Balita (Monday to Friday at 6:30 pm) :Newswatch (Monday to Friday at 11:00 pm) The Best of Sports :MBA (Wednesday and Friday at 8:00 pm/Saturday 2:30 pm/Sudnay at 3:00 pm) :KBL (Saturday at 12:30 pm/Sunday at 10:00 am) The Best of Weekend Pinoy Primetime :Miguel TV (Saturday at 4:30 pm) :Barkada Diaries (Saturday at 5:00 pm) :Dear Hazel (Saturday at 5:45 pm) :John en Nova (Saturday at 6:30 pm) :Temptation Island: Dare to Win (Saturday at 7:15 pm) :Pinapangako Mo (Saturday at 8:15 pm) :Boses Tinig Pinoy (Saturday at 9:00 pm/Sunday 7:30 pm) :Dobol Trobol (Saturday at 10:00 pm) :Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV (Saturday at 10:45 pm) :Critically-acclaimed box-office hits of the legendary action star Bong Revilla. :Kanta Tayo (Sunday 5:30 pm) :The Price is Right (Sunday 6:30 pm) :Superstar (Sunday 8:30 pm) :A musical variety show hosted by the Asia's pop superstar Angeline Quinto. :Sunday's Big Event (Sunday at 10:00 pm) :Hollywood blockbuster movies, specials and concerts are featured every week.